1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a touch input system.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, functions of electronic apparatuses become more and more powerful, and people increasingly depend on the electronic apparatuses in daily life. As the electronic apparatuses are gradually developed to be user-friendly and functional, the electronic apparatus having a touch display screen becomes popular in the market.
For example, a touch display screen is configured in a smart phone or a flat panel computer, and a user can perform touch operations on the touch display screen through a stylus or directly by the finger, so as to operate the electronic apparatus. According to different product sizes and different user types, various gestures are designed for the electronic apparatuses having the touch display screens to facilitate the user's operations.
As the types of data stored in the electronic apparatus are more and more diversified, how to provide the user a more convenient operation mode to obtain more information becomes an important goal to be achieved by related practitioners.